One Rule
by Xx.fade2black
Summary: There’s just one rule to survival in this world. Werewolves and Vampires do not get along. What happens when playful Werewolf, Naruto Uzumaki, falls for the mysterious Vampire, Uchiha Sasuke?


One Rule

**One Rule**

There's just one rule to survival in this world. Werewolves and Vampires do not get along. What happens when playful Werewolf, Naruto Uzumaki, falls for the mysterious Vampire, Uchiha Sasuke?

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Twilight ((Where I got this idea. Same type of vamps and wolves. Thank you Stephenie Meyer!!))

000

**Chapter 1 : And So It Begins Pt I**

I closed my eyes, the pain ripped through my body. I could feel the soul of the beast coming out of me, like it was shredding me into a thousand pieces. I could hear a scream, my scream, echoing through the forest.

I was on my knees, my hands in my hair, my body shaking. I could feel myself writhing in pain. The pain, oh so much pain. It hurt even more to think of the pain, but I couldn't keep my mind from it.

The pain, it was hardly bearable, but Iruka pushed me forward, the only thing that kept me from stabbing a knife into my heart right now. Iruka knew my pain, felt my pain, but why he would put me through this type of pain, I had no idea.

It was in this forest where Iruka told me about the wolves. I gasped, the pain surging through my body, the gasp not from the pain, however, but from what I would be.

A werewolf? Like the wolves in the stories who are all hairy and half-man half-human? I screamed again, letting Iruka's comforting hand brush the blond locks from my eyes. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt my body explode. It hurt the most now, and after a loud _pop _I no longer felt human.

Where I was standing was a large wolf. The wolf was a pale gold in color, at least six or so feet tall. The wolf was me.

I felt a surge of power going through my fur, like I could knock trees down with this power. I couldn't see myself as one to hurt anything, and my body began to shake again. The pain was gone now, replaced with the feeling of power.

Iruka looked up at me, a smile present on his face. I couldn't tell why, having me suffer for days, pain flowing through my body, having me feel like I was on fire. All for this, all for the feeling of 'maturity' and 'wolfhood'. I sighed inwardly. For all that pain, this didn't seem so cool. Nothing for Iruka to be happy about.

I phased back into a human, out of breath, though thankfully, the pain was gone. I sighed, turning to Iruka.

"Does everyone go through that pain?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper. I couldn't look into Iruka's eyes, so I looked down at the ground.

"Yes," Iruka murmured, though I had already known the answer, or at least, guessed it. I sighed, turning away from him, my adopted father, the one who rescued me from wolves when I was young. Was that a lie too? Or was there more to the wolves than just wolves? Were they werewolves gone wild? I had no idea.

"Naruto?" Iruka's voice echoed through the small clearing. I ignored him, refusing to turn back to him.

Who would let their child suffer like that, leave them in the dark about their terrible future, and then when they were writhing in pain, about to become wolves, that's when you told them what was going on?

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iruka's voice was soft and right in my ear. I turned and smiled weakly, reaching my arms around him like a child held a parent, I knew I was too old for that now, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to rip into millions of pieces now. I was safe.

"Naruto," Iruka's voice changed now, I looked up at him, his face was harder than before, no longer smiling. "There's just one rule," he said, seriously now. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Werewolves and Vampires do not get along,"

So werewolves were not the only creatures that were pretended to be mythical? There were Vampires too? This frightened me a bit, but didn't stop me from my curious questioning. "Why not?"

"We just don't" Iruka sighed, I pushed away from him and walked to the edge of the dark clearing, gazing out at the black forest that surrounded us.

"But why?" I asked, more force in my voice now. If I was to be one of the wolves now, shouldn't I know why we didn't like Vampires.

Iruka narrowed his eyes in disgust, but spoke with a soft voice, "Vampires are the only true enemies of the Werewolf,"

000

**Well, that's the very short beginning to what will be a very long story. Sasuke will appear in the next chapter, I promise. Though there is no guarantee that Naruto and Sasuke will meet in the next chapter, only that they do not know each other now.**


End file.
